tokyoghoulfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Nutcracker
Nutcracker (ナッツクラッカー Nattsukurakkā) is a ghoul that preys on men by crushing their testicles before drinking the fluids. She is believed to be involved in human trafficking and an underground "Gourmet" society. The Suzuya squad is in charge of the Nutcracker case's investigation. The Quinx Squad is supporting the investigation. Appearance Nutcracker is an attractive young woman, with long black hair. She seems to prefer clothing with lingerie elements, and has teeth that have been dyed black. Nutcracker.png|Nutcracker in casual outfit. Nutcracker2.png|Nutcracker during the Auction. Personality Nutcracker is a sadistic Ghoul, and seems to take pleasure in torturing her victims. Plot Nutcracker Investigation With the Torso Investigation put on hold, the Quinx are reassigned to assist the Suzuya Squad with her case. Haise Sasaki describes her unusual feeding habits to Ginshi Shirazu and Tooru Mutsuki, who are both deeply unnerved at the thought. Elsewhere, Nutcracker is seen wearing lingerie and speaking to a prone man wearing nothing but his boxers. She smiles, revealing black-stained teeth and crushes his testicles underneath her boot while he screams. During the meeting between the Suzuya Squad and the Quinx, it is revealed that her identity has been uncovered. However, because of her involvement in a human trafficking ring and links to a Gourmet society, they have decided to simply observe her. The Quinx are assigned to spy on her while she meets with an unknown man, but the mission goes south when Shirazu accidentally breaks a glass. Nutcracker notices him, but walks past him to get something to drink. However, as she fills her glass, she watches him closely with an interested look. The Quinx learn from documents taken from her home that Nutcracker is seeking targets in the 13th Ward, for an upcoming Auction. Based on the requested items, they realize she is looking for young women at local nightclubs and go undercover in disguise in order to bait her. They observe her speaking to young women at the club, offering them a part-time job. An intoxicated Mutsuki approaches her brazenly, and manages to secure the information about the "job", providing information on the date of the Auction. A plan is put into motion to use Nutcracker to infiltrate the event, tricking her into bringing an undercover Investigator to the location. Auction On the day of the Auction, Nutcracker meets with Mutsuki and Juuzou Suzuya, driving them to the location in a luxury car. However, the vehicle is filled with gas and both are knocked unconscious. Some time later, she goes to fetch Mutsuki and drags him onto stage to be sold. The revelation that the "surprise item" is a One-Eyed Ghoul causes a frenzy, and a bidding war that fetches a record 200 million Yen. After the sale, Nutcracker takes Mutsuki back to the holding area and is so excited that she kisses him on the cheek in celebration. When CCG begins the raid on the Auction, she attempts to escape with Mutsuki but is knocked down. She screams in dismay at her "200 million" escaping. Some time later, she ambushes several Investigators as they enter the building's control room. The team at first seems to have the upperhand against her, managing to wound her. But before they can land another blow, she impales Ryouta Ooshiba through the thigh and reveals herself to be a dual-kagune type -- killing several Investigators with her Koukaku. She turns on Ooshiba, crushing his genitals and consumes on them before cornering the last survivor -- complimenting her on her beautiful looks before devouring her face. Ooshiba's last desperate call reaches Matsuri Washuu, informs him about her kagune, Washuu suddenly upgrades her from an A to an S-rated threat and orders the Quinx squad to exterminate her. Relationships Powers and Abilities Nutcracker is a powerful Ghoul with great speed and agility, allowing her to perform stunts such as running along walls or dodging gunfire from close range. She is also an extremely rare form of Ghoul, possessing two types of Kagune. * Bikaku Kagune: Her bikaku takes the form of a long tail, appearing to twist around itself. She is able to use it to hang from ceilings, climb along walls, or deflect on-coming attacks with ease. * Koukaku Kagune: Her koukaku resembles a pair of small winged limbs, which she can use as a trump card in battle. Nutcrackerbikaku.png|Nutcracker's Bikaku. Nutcrackerdual.png|Nutcracker's Dual Kagune. Trivia * She appears to practice Ohaguro, or dying the teeth black. This may be a reference to the ghost story Ohaguro Bettari, about a seemingly-beautiful female Ghost that preys on men. * She is the second Ghoul with a dual kagune to appear in the story, the other being Hinami Fueguchi. * She is associated with the Tarot card, III. The Empress. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ghoul